


I came around to tear your heart (I came to break your soul apart)

by RavensandWritingDesks2714



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Micahel, Angst for days, Beta!Chidi, Beta!Tahani, But what's his name definitely is, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Janet's in this too!, Michael isn't quite a jerk in this one, My mind is a dark and forked up place, Omega!Elanor, Omega!Jason, Supernatural - Freeform, True wolf pack dynamics, Twisted wolf pack dynamics, Warnings for some heavy duty shirt, Well more than it already is, first time posting and i don't know how tags work can you tell yet?, just ignore my ramblings and enjoy the story, short chapters are short until they get longer, telepathy/telecommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensandWritingDesks2714/pseuds/RavensandWritingDesks2714
Summary: They ran in different packs, it was as simple as that. The wolves of the North didn’t mix with those of the South, and each pack knew that and respected the rules, satisfied by their good place in a world grown cold to their kind. Until a splinter pack from the South decides to shake things up, leaving both sides questioning just what it truly meant to be in ‘the Good Place.’Or: The Wolf Pack AU no one asked for, but which I’m happy to provide anyway.





	1. What's new pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah, I did a thing. We'll see how far this thing goes cuz even I don't know what to expect. First time posting on AO3 after lurking around like a ~~creeper~~ fan, so I will gladly (read: desperately) take any advice and constructive criticism and helpful tidbits on the formatting. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Excited to be here  
> \- Raven

_“Cheedee!”_ The howl comes tearing through the forest and through his mind, making him wince slightly before growling. _“CheedeeCheedeeCheedeeee!”_

The cream colored wolf beside him snickers, the corners of her lips curling upwards while her taunting echoes in his thoughts. _“Ha ha,”_ she crows lowly, nudging him with her shoulder. _“Looks like you’re on Jason duty.”_

 _“I’m always on Jason duty,”_ Chidi grumbles back, feeling his fur bristle slightly as the wolf in question bounds into view, tripping over his paws and tumbling into the brush with a startled yelp.

 _“Oh dear,”_ Janet remarks blandly, blinking as she shakes out her own russet coat in sympathy.

Jason’s head pops up from the bush he’d fallen into, his ear flicking back almost sheepishly as his tongue lolls out of his mouth.

 _“Oops,”_ he says, before suddenly his ears prick forward again and he’s all but flying out of the foliage. _“Tahani!”_

 _“Shit,”_ she grumbles, while Chidi pricks his own ears forward, laughing as he nudges her in return.

 _“Looks like it’s a double shift for Jason duty!”_ he says, nipping playfully at her ear. She twists her head to growl sharply at him, but before she can retort, Jason is in front of them, his tail wagging rapidly and his voice slurring in excitement and turning her name to ‘Hanny.’

 _“So guys you’ll never bu-lieve what I just found!”_ he yips, his front end lowering to the ground before he leaps up again, attempting to lick at their faces. _“So I was just patrolling the trail, right? Like you told me to, right? And then I saw this shiny thing and it was sooo cool like you wouldn’t bu-lieve how cool it was, ok? It was a little less cool when it tried to bite me, though…but I bit it back and killed it but then there was this other….”_

 _“Jason!”_ Chidi barks sharply, stopping the wolf mid-sentence. Jason froze, his tail still halfway between a wag, and Chidi sighs as he tries to remind himself that he’s still more of a pup than a wolf, and an Omega at that. He couldn’t help it if he had too much energy that he didn’t always know what to do with.

 _“Yah, Chidi?”_ Jason says, his ears lifting hopefully.

 _“Sit,”_ Chidi instructs with a sigh. Jason sits, his eyes shining brightly. _“Now…just…tell us again, what did you find? Slowly,”_ he’s quick to add, as he senses Jason drawing a deep breath.

 _“Right,”_ Jason says, then pauses, his eyes flicking past Chidi’s shoulder. Chidi doesn’t hear anything, but he can tell who’s approached by the way Jason seems to lower himself slightly, his tail wag a bit slower, more nervous. _“Heey, Michael,”_ he says, his eyes not quite reaching the level for proper eye contact.

 _“Jason,_ ” the Alpha greets coolly, settling himself between Chidi and Tahani where they lay against the flat outcrop of rock that served as the den’s entrance. _“If this is another one of your attempts at a ‘game’…._ ” He draws off with a tight lilt of his voice, and Jason winces, his head lowering further.

 _“No way, dog, er uh…sir…heh,”_ he says, much more subdued than before. _“I was just telling Chidi and Tahani about this sick shiny thing I saw- um…sick as in cool, not…”_

 _“I’m aware of what ‘sick,’ means in this context, Jason,”_ Michael rumbles smoothly, and Jason makes himself just a bit smaller, nodding his head.

 _“Right, right,”_ he mutters. _“’Course you do, didn’t mean anything by it or nothing,’ I just meant…”_

 _“The_ point _Jason,”_ Michael snaps, a low growl accompanying his words. Jason squeaks on a yelp and hastens to get to the point, and as much as Chidi might not like Michael’s methods, he’s grateful for the effect.

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Jason whimpers, almost lying down on the ground as he defers to the show of authority. _“So there was this shiny thing and it tried to bite me, and I bit it back and killed it. But when I started to bring it home there was this other wolf all of a sudden that just like, attacked me! And then the shiny thing bit_ them _and that point it just wasn’t worth it, you know? But still cool right?”_

Tahani had stiffened as Jason’s story progressed, and Janet lets out a terrified yelp and leaps to Jason, sniffing at him worriedly.

 _“Oh my gosh!”_ she kept saying, poking him with her snout. _“Oh my gosh oh my gosh!”_

 _“Another wolf?”_ Michael snarls, suddenly on his feet. Despite his position, even Chidi finds himself instinctively shifting away from the Alpha’s commanding presence. _“They attacked you, and you didn’t think to lead with that first!?”_

Jason lifts his eyes cautiously in what Chidi knows, if he’d been in human form, would have been a shrug. _“The…the shiny thing attacked me too,”_ he offers in a whine. _“I just thought that might be more important since other wolves attacking me isn’t really news.”_

 _“What?”_ Chidi yelps, on his feet now as well. _“Jason? What other wolves have been attacking you?”_

Jason flinches, and something in Chidi’s chest goes *pang* at the sight. _“No…no,”_ he stammers weakly, licking his lips nervously. “ _Eh, it’s not like…I mean it’s just part of the game and…c-can I just…can I just take you to the shiny thing? It was really cool.”_

Chidi can feel the growl rising in his throat, all set to launch himself at the younger wolf and make him realize that no, no he couldn’t just worm his way out of this. Not when, apparently, someone had been bullying him. Not when his ‘shiny thing’ meant more danger than he could have possibly realized even with being told repeatedly and that the implications of this strange other wolf were just too staggering and…he really needed to sit down.

 _“Yes, Jason,”_ Michael speaks up in his place, and when Chidi turns his head to look he sees that his eyes are blazing silver, his teeth bared sharply. _“That sounds like a good idea. Take us to your shiny thing.”_


	2. A black fly in your Chardonnay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I guess this is actually going to be a thing now. Huh. 
> 
> Thanks to telm 393 for your comment! Hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> *Warnings for this chapter for some explicit language/insults*

_Oh, shit_! Is the first thing she thinks as the screaming metal tears through her ankle. _Oh motherfucking shitballs!_

She can’t say it, of course, not in this form (not in any form), and it comes out more like strangled yelping instead. She knows better than to pull against it but every instinct has her doing it anyway, and she screams out a yelp again as the metal grates against bone. She should have been paying attention, she knows, but that damn pup had been so distracting, yipping and leaping about like some human child hopped up on sugar. Or drugs. Maybe both?

A sudden snap to her left has her on the defensive, her fur bristling and her jaw clenched tightly in what could be a fierce expression if she pulled her lips back far enough. But she didn’t really think that would work against thin air…she growls to herself, audibly this time, then freezes as another growl sounds in response.

Before she can think of what to do, two- no, thr…son of a _..._

 _“Son of a bi-scuit,”_ she says out loud, wincing at the stab of pain that spikes through her skull at the averted curse.

The wolf that had charged out first, a dark, coffee bean colored male, stops short at her voice, his head cocking slightly. She attempts a laugh which is stifled as the pup from earlier comes bounding up after the male, his tail wagging as he catches sight of her.

 _“Shiny!”_ he yips in delight, and she bares her teeth at him, reveling in the brief bit of power as he cowers back from her.

The coffee colored male didn’t take kindly to that, however, as he snarls at her, and she growls low in her throat even as she shifts her injured foot out of view. She could smell two others, but couldn’t see them…oh, never mind here they were. Another female, this one a beautiful cream, like the whipped center of the caramel treats her grandmother used to make for her as a kid. The female takes one brief look at her before crinkling her lip, her eyes focusing elsewhere. She growls a little lower, furious at the dismissal, before suddenly falling quiet as the last of the four wolves makes his appearance.

Pure white fur that stands on end, like snow just before it’s turned into slush; silver-blue eyes that flash at her, lips pulled all the way back from teeth that snap a vicious warning. Even before the scent hits her, she knows he’s not one to mess with, and then she _does_ catch his scent and oooh shit…he’s an Alpha.

And so is the russet colored female slinking up behind him, gold eyes cautious and wary as they take her in. She cringes, lowering her body closer to the ground and wishing that the trap could open up again, if only so it could swallow her whole.

 _“Jason,_ ” the female Alpha says slowly, her voice carefully accented and…familiar, almost. _“Is this the wolf that attacked you?”_

 _“Hey he started it!”_ she protests without thinking, and the Alpha male snaps his teeth at her again, his body tensing. She flinches and drops her eyes away, focusing instead on the mocha swirl of the two other wolves. Betas, maybe? And the little one, the pup. He was definitely an Omega and yet…he didn’t seem to fear his Alphas the way he should have.

 _“I mean, she’s not wrong,_ ” he’s telling the female, his tail still wagging slowly. _“It wasn’t on purpose though, I was just trying to catch the sparkle!”_

 _“And would have broken your neck if I hadn’t slammed you out of the way”_ she finishes lowly, her ears going back briefly in annoyance. _“You’re welcome, by the way.”_

 _“So, you_ didn’t _attack Jason?”_ the coffee male says cautiously, taking a step closer.

 _“Not to hurt him, no,”_ she replies, shifting away instinctively.

 _“Michael?”_ the caramel-cream female questions with a flick of her ear, her dark eyes scrutinizing as they stare at her.

The Alpha says nothing, but he’d stopped snarling at her, and she takes it as, well…not a good sign, but maybe a not terrible one. The other female seems to think the same, as suddenly she starts to shift, and within moments is standing before her as a human. A rather attractive one, if she was being honest. Then she realizes what she’s thought and cringes because really, who was she kidding?

“I do hope it’s alright- my shifting like this,” Caramel-Cream says, and her human voice carries the same rich musical accent she’d heard a trace of in her wolf form. “I know there are some of us who are…picky…about that sort of thing.”

She grimaces, but manages to catch it before it makes it all the way across her face. “Yah, I mean no…sorry, uh…shi-shirt.” The pain stabs behind her eyes and she hastily amends the curse, wincing as the wolves (and one gorgeous _stop it_ human) fix her with odd looks.

 _“Yooouu ok, dude?”_ the pup whines, his eyes wide and nervous as he lowers his body in a sympathetic gesture.

 _“Fine,”_ she snaps, harsher than she’d meant. _“I’m fine. Not one of those picky ones, by the way,”_ she adds to Caramel-Cream. _“So yeah, no worries there.”_

There’s another exchanging of looks, and she feels her skin prickle with the weight of unspoken words.

“Is it alright if I look at your leg?”

It takes her a moment to recognize it as a question, and even longer to realize it’s being directed at _her_.

 _“Oh, you’re...actually_ asking _,”_ she says, blinking.

“Of course,” Caramel-Cream says, looking just as bewildered as she felt. “It’s only polite.”

She barks a laugh without thinking, then flinches and ducks her head sharply, tail plastering itself to the inside of her leg.

 _“Sorry,”_ she whimpers, aware that her whimper echoes higher but letting it go on anyway because she really should know better by now. _“Sorry, wasn’t laughing at you or anything just…sorry.”_

The small pack of wolves shuffle back and forth, the air thickening with the scent of their nervousness, though Snow White and Caramel-Cream do a better job at keeping their composure.

 _“What is your name?”_ Snow White- the _Alpha_ \- growls, and she cringes so low she can feel each individual strand of fur on her stomach as the touch the ground.

 _“Um, I mean honestly it doesn’t matter,”_ she tries to defer, keeping her eyes level with his snout, not daring to go higher. _“You can call me whatever you want. Everyone else does.”_

 _“Everyone else?”_ Coffee murmurs blankly.

And she’d only just realized why what she’d said was a problem, when the Alpha male snarls and it’s all the warning she gets before he’s there; fangs bared and eyes pure silver, every strand of fur along his back raised. Instinct has her screaming a yelp at the display, and despite the trap still clinging to her foot, she’s thrown herself to the ground, turning her head to expose her throat and desperately hoping this wasn’t going to be what killed her.

 _“Michael,”_ the Alpha female rumbles, but her growl is ignored; lost under the darker tone of the male’s.

 _“You have a_ pack _?”_ the Alpha barks, his voice all harsh syllables in her head.

 _“Yes. No! I mean…used to. I did. Past tense,”_ she whimpers, then cringes as he looms even further, air hissing sharply between his teeth.

 _“What. Is. Your. Name?”_ he repeats, and she knows that the truth is supposed to set you free but the truth of her name?

‘Bitch.’

‘Whore.’

‘Cunt.’

‘Worthless.’

‘Freak.’

‘Stupid.’

‘Pathetic.’

‘Ugly.’

‘Who-would-want-you?’

‘ ** _Omega._** ’

They tear through her brain and make it hard to focus on any one thing. She feels the Alpha’s looming presence; _knows_ she has to answer; has to please him; pain will follow if she doesn’t. But her mouth refuses to open, doesn’t dare let a single name spill from her lips because they are all _truths;_ but not the truth he is looking for. No, he’s looking for…for Sunday afternoons in her grandmother’s kitchen, caramel cooling on the stove and her creaking voice scolding her as she tries to stick her fingers in the pot.

 _“_ Nor, you little bra _t!”_ And they would both laugh because it was only ever said in jest; not like now- where every word came with pain and humiliation.

The Alpha growls lowly, and she shivers hard, tucking herself further into her cower as she tries to ignore the other names swirling in her head and focus on the one that didn’t hurt.

 _“N-nor,”_ she murmurs, then blinks because it had been so long since…. _“My…my name is Eleanor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that heavy duty shirt I was mentioning!


End file.
